Favourite Uncle
by hortus-deliciarum
Summary: Sirius and Remus reminisce upon Harry as an infant. Slightly AU after 3rd year, written for a challenge requested by With A Midnight Smile. The challenge was to write something based on Pettigrew being Harry’s favourite uncle.


**Sirius and Remus reminisce upon Harry as an infant. Slightly AU after 3rd year, written for a challenge requested by With A Midnight Smile. The challenge was to write something based on Pettigrew being Harry's favourite uncle.**

_**Disclaimer:** All I can claim as my own is this plot._

**Favourite Uncle**

"It's ironic, isn't it Padfoot?" Remus asked. Sirius looked up at him as he filled his mouth with cornflakes and munched slowly. They were at Grimmauld Place after celebrating the Wisengamot's decision to send Peter Pettigrew to Azkaban to receive the Dementor's Kiss. After capturing Pettigrew at Hogwarts in June, it had taken nearly a month for tests and trials to produce a final verdict, but the short wait had been worth it. Sirius was given a clear record and was finally able to start living again, starting with a lively party at the Burrow. Now the morning after, Sirius was still groggy from sleep and the late night. He blinked at Remus and waited for him to continue.

"I mean, remember when Harry was just little? Whenever we all got together at the Potters', Peter was always his favourite uncle." Sirius smiled half-heartedly and then sniggered as the memories began rushing back.

"Yeah, but remember how Peter hated it? Harry would always crawl up to him with a book or some toys or something. "Uncle Pete! Uncle Pete!"" he imitated, in a high childlike voice. Remus chuckled. He reflected on Peter's behaviour and recalled just how uncomfortable the man had always been when Harry was around. "He'd always have some excuse not to even touch Harry." Sirius continued, sobering slightly.

"Yeah, somehow he managed to schedule everything just as Harry's nap was over. I don't remember why I didn't think it was strange. I think I just though Peter had a fear of little kids." Remus said, closing his eyes almost as if he was talking to himself.

"But he never had a problem with Frank and Alice's kid." Sirius countered. "Or with any of Arthur and Molly's if they brought 'em to the Order meetings."

"Peter was always kind of the odd-one out. He never fit in, it didn't really seem that strange that he wasn't comfortable with Lily and James' child." Remus said. "In fact, that's why it was always funny to see how much Harry adored him. Harry would crawl right up and hug his legs with such a content expression that you'd never guess he had the mother of all death grips."

"I always figured that was a sure sign he'd be part of a new generation of marauders." Sirius interrupted.

"And I remember thinking we were all doomed if he'd inherited both of his parents' stubbornness." Remus and Sirius smiled at the memory, remembering the fact that Peter became mildly horrified each time it occurred had only added to everyone's amusement.

"And to think he thought Harry would still be the same now. Did you see the way he snivelled and grovelled, begging on Harry on his knees? I almost wanted to change his name to Snivellus Jr." Sirius began, remembering his outrage a month ago. "As if Harry would actually remember how he used to feel. Harry would more likely remember his own parents than Wormtail. And he had just found out that Peter was wholly responsible for their death and the reason he's forced to live with the Dursley's." Sirius brightened, "But not anymore! Now that I'm free, Harry can come live here with me. As soon as Dumbledore owls me back, I'll be off to pay my godson a visit."

"That sounds great, Padfoot. But you're right about Peter thinking Harry would just let him go. Honestly, you'd think with all the time Peter spent as Ron's rat, he'd have learned a thing or two about Harry, especially since he was going to go back to Voldemort. Harry may not have known his parents, but he is definitely his father's son and Peter shouldn't have underestimated him." Remus sighed. "Oh man, can you imagine what would have happened if that had been a full moon?"

* * *

Hortus~Deliciarum


End file.
